Many heat pipe devices and methods exist for dissipating heat from a heat source. For instance, in one existing heat pipe device, a closed chamber is used. The closed chamber has a porous wick layer extending around a perimeter of the inner surface of the chamber. In the center of the chamber is an empty cavity. The chamber is filled with a saturated working fluid with liquid only existing in the voids of the wick. When heat is applied in an evaporator area, the liquid in the evaporator wick vaporizes and fills the center cavity. Since the opposite side of the evaporator is cooled, the vapor condenses on that side. The condensed liquid is wicked back to the evaporator by capillary force. However, this type of structure or process, or other types of existing structures or processes, may experience one or more problems in practical applications, especially for high power density electronics. The problems may include insufficient structure strength, low capacity, low tolerance to local heat fluxes at hot spots, poor performance at high heat flux conditions, complex internal constructions, high manufacturing costs, and/or one or more other types of problems.
A device, method of use, and/or method of manufacture is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing devices and/or methods for dissipating heat from a heat source.